Simplistic Trance Like Getaway
by AbbyAndHayley
Summary: Is she falling for him? Nope other way around! Christofer Drew Ingle is falling head over heels for heart broken and thick minded Hayley. How could a relationship between someone who is looking for love and someone who rejects it ever work out?
1. Yep, this is me

Once again that dreaded sound went off, Opening my drooping eyes I looked at the clock, 5:30. All I needed was 5 more minutes of sleep, I hit the snooze button and what felt like only seconds later the alarm went off again. I slowly sat up in bed and stared at the clock, 6:23. Fuck... _Maybe I should just take the snooze button off_ I thought. quickly I jumped out of bed and grabbed the clothes I picked out last night. I slipped on a black pencil skirt and tucked in a purple blouse. Just as I began to brush my teeth my cell phone began to ring.

"hello?" I managed to say with a tooth brush still in my mouth.

"Where are you!" My coworker Lauren yelled into the phone.

"I woke up late," I rinsed out my mouth and started getting my make up bag.

"Again! That is the third time this week." _Damn her counting skills_

"I'm sorry! Can you please just cover for me?" Bending down I searched for my make up in the Cabinet under the sink. After hearing a sigh she replied.

"Yes..."

"Thank you!" While replying I managed to bang my head on cabinet door. I hung up the phone and rubbed my sore head. In a matter of minutes I head brushed my hair, grabbed a bagel to eat on the way and was out the door toward my 1989 BMW. The car decided it was having a good day and actually started with out the normal screeching. I pulled out of my driveway when I remember I left my purse by the door. I jumped out of the car and ran toward the house, bare foot. Grabbing my purse and high heels and I jogged back to my car.

"Hello Mrs. Frederick" I said to the sweet old lady across the street.

"Hello," She replied with a smile and a wave then continued to pet her small dog while sitting on the porch. Hopping back in my car I sped away toward the Filmore. I slipped on my black 3 inch heels as I got into the car and walked as fast as possible toward the doors of the Filmore. Inside there was a large stage, a balcony and a small bar on the left. The Filmore isn't very big, it holds only about 1000 people and its standing only unless your a VIP. I then saw Lauren walking toward me.

"Here," She handed me a clip board. " You get to wait outside for all the bands to arrive and show them around."

"Fun..." I moaned and headed for the back doors. It was bit cold outside and of course I had forgotten a sweater. I only had to wait for about twenty minutes until the first band arrived, they called them selves, A rocket to the moon. There were a total of five bands, Fake problems, Plain White Ts, Carter Husley and NeverShoutNever. The tour bus parked and out stepped one very good looking guy.

"Hey, were the band A rocket to the moon," The blond guy said.

"Hello, I'm Hayley, Ill be showing you around today."

"I'm Eric, this is nick, Andrew, and Justin."

"Nice to meet you all," I shook all their hands and led them inside, making sure to spend extra attention to Eric. Showing them around didnt take very long since the place was pretty small. I left them to go and wander around on their own just in time, becuase the next band arrived. I only had enough time to meet Fake problems and then the plain white Ts. Lauren took over and waited for the other two bands.

"You wanted me Mr. Smith?" I asked the old man in the back office, he looked so nice but was so far the worst boss I have ever had.

"Yes, remember that pay raise you requested?" He didnt unlock his eyes from the news paper infront off him as he spoke.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"Well, your not getting it," _Thanks so much Mr. Smith for getting my hopes up and then crushing them..._

"Guess I wont be able to pay my rent this month" I sighed as I spoke.

"Guess you wont," I decided to leave before I had the chance to cuss out the old man and demand more money. I had already finished making sure we had all the equipment and I knew all the bands were here so all I had left to do was make sure the bands performed on time. With an hour to kill I went on my search for that cute guy names Eric. After ten minutes of going through the same halls and checking the same rooms, I decided he was obviously a pro at the game hide and seek. Being my self, a clutz, I tripped on one of the microphone cords.

"Are you ok?" _Now whos sexy voice could that belong to...? _Looking up, it was not who I expected.

"Yeah, Im fine." The guy with very fluffy hair put his hand out so I gladly took it.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile.

"Im Christofer," I had to admit he did have a very cute smile, but not my type.

"Im Hayley, so your in one of the bands right? What are you, ht e guitarist, drummer...?"

"Actually Im the singer, From NeverShoutNever" His facee lit up with a huge smile.

"Oh cool, well I got to go, and well do my job," I said in a polite way so I would be able to continue my search for Eric.

"Yeah, ok, See you later then." His huge smile remained on his face. I waved good bye and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Christofer yelled. "Are you going to the after party?"

"Depends are all of the bands going to be there?"

"Yeah," His smile was slowly dissapearing as I mentioned all the other bands.

"Then I will see you there,"

"Oh ok," The smile came right back and his cheeks turned pink. _Oh great, Someone has a crush on me..._


	2. Thats a relief

The concert ended at 11 and the party wasnt starting until 12. Christofer would be picking me up in an hour, apparently you have to be with someone from the band in order to get into the party. I quickly picked out a layerd light pink shirt, skinny jeans and wedge shoes. Then spent 45 minutes curling my dark brown hair and puting on eye liner and lip stick. I was ready just as I heard a car honk from outside. Sli[[ing my phone in my pocket I walked out my front door to see a small black car in my drive way.

"Hey," Christofer said through the open window.

"Hi," I slid into the passenger seat and the car started to pull out.

"You look nice," He said with a smile, I couldnt help but blush.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. In matter of minutes I could hear loud music blasting from a house, The party was held in an abandoned large house. Christofer parked just around the corner from the party. We both stepped out of the car.

"Come on," He said I slowly stepped out of the car, he offered his hand but I hesistated to take it. Not wanting to dissapoint him I laced my fingers through him and we started walking toward the party. As we walked in I only recongnized two people but it seemed like everyone there knew exactly who christofer was. Casey, the guitarist from the band fake problems, grabbed me from Christofer.

"Hey, wanna come and play?" He asked, obviously a little drunk.

"What game?" I asked.

"Spin the bottle!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a group of people sitting in a circle. I looked back at Christofer who looked quite dissapointed, he quickly unlocked his gaze from me and pretending not to care as he walked away.

"So everytime we go around the circle once, everyone takes a shot!" I smiled at Casey, _hes alot cuter when hes not drunk _After about two shots I started feeling a bit drunk but of course that just made everything a whole lot more fun! I ended up kissing Casey, Eric, Chris farren and some lesbian girl named Candy. After we went around the circle about 3 times, a drunk Christofer joined the game.

"Havin fun Hayley?" He asked witha big smile.

"Sure am," I said with a giggle as I took a sip from my beer. It was finally my turn, I spun the empty beer bottle in the middle of the circle and of course it landed on Christofer. We both started laughing as we leaned in for a kiss. Instead of just one kiss we continued on, until we were basically making out. We both pulled away as we heard the people in the circle telling us to 'get a room'. _That sounds like a good idea..._

The Next Day

My eyes slowly opened, the there was no sound from my alarm so I either woke up to early or its time for a new alarm clock. After looking around a bit I noticed someones arm was around my waist. Looking down the guys arm and hand were covered in tatoos. I tried to remember what happened last night but all I could remember was showing up at the party, every thing else was blank. Pulling away gentley I was able to see who the stranger was. Christofer...His fluffy hair was completley messed up and he didnt seem to notice that I had moved. I quick look under the sheet I could see that I still had my bra and underwear on. That was a bit of a relief.


	3. Awkward

So apparentley something happened last night, and I cant remember any of it. All I know is, there was a party and me and Christofer did something that involves going to his tour bus. I kinda did like him, he was very sweet and obviously liked me. Instead of waking up christofer, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, enjoying the last few minutes of having Christofer so close to me. When I moved back, closer to him, Christofer tightened his grip on my and pressed him self against me. _Should I date him...? The longer I stay here the more Im going to want to _I slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Hey..." I quiet voice woke me up. "Hayley?" I moaned in reply, not wanting to open my eyes. I could feel him move and start to kiss my neck. I let out a quiet giggle and rolled over on my back to face him.

"Good morning," Christofer leaned down and kissed me.

"What happened last night?" I had to ask.

"Dont you remember?" He said while kissing my neck again.

"No," I plainly said, the kisses stopped and he pulled away to face me. I felt his hand slip under the sheet and grabed my waist.

"Well you missed out on alot." He pulled me closer and kissed my neck again. Dissapointed by my lack of reaction to his kisses, he let me go and sat up in the bed. Christofer let out a sigh and slide out of the bed, wearing just boxers. I saw that his shirt was at the end of the bed so I leaned up, grabbed the T-shirt and threw it toward Chris.

"Thanks," He slipped on the shirt and sat back down on the bed, facing away from me.

"Can you hand me my clothes?" I asked, still covering my self with the blanket.

"Oh, yeah..." He nervously ran his fingers through his hand, then proceeded to look for my clothes. I sat staring at the wall until a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt were thrown at me. I quickly put the shirt on and had to get out of bed in order to put on my skinny jeans. Christofer blushed and smiled as he looked me up and down when I stood up. His red face made me laugh a little.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing,"I smiled back, finally reileving the tension and stress. After putting my skinny jeans on i decided it would be better if I left.

"I need to go," I told him.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked hopefully.

"No,"

"will I see you later," He asked, most likley stalling.

"Maybe," I said with a smile, kissing him before I left the tour bus.


	4. The truth

I stepped into my small apartment, dropped my purse on the ground and slid down to the floor. Still leaning against the door, I brought my knees up to my chest and let the tears flow. I sqeezed my legs as close to myself as possible, and sobbed uncontrolably. I cried for about half an hour untill I had the strength to move to the couch, the second I was close to the couch, I colapsed and grabbed a pillow to cry into. The familiar ring of the door bell forced me from the couch, I held the pillow, now covered in smeared mascara and eye liner, to my chest. I didnt bother to check to see who it was, and I didnt really care what I looked like. Of course, standing on my porch was Christofer Drew. He didnt ask what was wrong, or say anything, he just wrapped me in his arms and held me. We stayed like that for a while until I felt like talking. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, sitting on the couch, instead of talking I held onto him again. It took amolst an hour for the tears to finally stop running down my hot cheeks.

"Did I cause this?" He had worry in his voice. I didnt answer at first, just enjoyed having Chris hold me.

"No, Not you..." I said, while looking away so I couldnt see his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said and pulled me closer.

"Not really," He kissed me lightly on my head, "Christofer...?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever hurt me?" I turned to look at him and grabbed his hand.

"No!" He leaned up and looked me straight in the eyes, "Never..." At that moment, staring into his eyes, I wanted to kiss him but I mostly just wanted to tell him the truth. I moved my lips closer to his but quickly changed my mind and jumped off the couch. Christofer sat there, looking so confused, I ran toward the book shelf and took out a year book. Sitting back down next to Christofer, I opened up the year book to a page that had a circle around one picture.

"Hes the reason," I said while pointing at the circled picture of a pale guy, with darkened eyes and equally as dark short hair.

"What happened?" The tears came back as I remember that night.

"The 11th grade, there was a party, I thought I could truust him! He lied to me so many times, but for some reason I thought I loved him," I couldnt tell if he could understand me or not becuase of how much I was crying,"I told him no, so many times, but he took something away from me, against my will." I was crying so hard, I could no longer speak so I just laid my head on Christofers shoalder. He still looked like he didnt fully understand what had happened. Eventually I was able to talk again.

"At that stupid party, he pinned me down against my will and...and..." I felt like I was starting to scream, "I had told him no! That I wasnt ready, I was to young..." He held me, so tight, like he would never leet me go. If felt good to tell him what had happened, that I was raped when I was only 17 years old. Hes the first person i have ever told.

"I will never touch you like he did," All I could say in reply was a quiet thank you.


	5. Maybe you should go

**PLEASE send me a message, I need some help with the plot and some ideas for events to happen. Also I was really dissapointed with the amount of reviews I got last time...So how about this, I post two chapters for every one enough? So please start leaving a review! (same with the messages)  
><strong>

**Christofers POV**

I really didn't understand how I just so happen to meet a beautiful girl, at the last concert of the tour, near where I lived. But of course, I can never touch her. Shes not ready, her past continues to haunt her. I want to hold her, but since I cant, I can at least talk to her. We were sitting on her couch, I couldnt leave her house. She wouldn't let me! At first the rain was light and we didn't think much of it but then after an hour they had tornado warnings and it started to pour. Each time we saw the sky light up and the thunder boom, Hayley flinched and I squeezed her hand to reassure her I am here. I told her I would be fine driving in the storm but she said to wait until the rain let up, but that might take awhile. Suddenly the weather man on the TV dissapeared and the room became completley inclosed in darkness.

"Powers gone..." I said.

"Oh really, I didn't notice," She said with I small giggle. I turned my head to see her, but it was no use, my eyes were adjusted to the darkness yes so she still just looked like a black blob.

"I'll go get some candles," A bright line shined from her hand as she used her phone as a temporary flash light. After a few minutes of hearing her rummage threw draws she returned with three candles and a lighter. I took the lighter from her hand and lit the first candle, her beautiful face was light up by a flickering yellow glow. It made her look even more stunning.

"what are you staring at?" She asked, I then notice my quick look was taking to long.

"Nothing," I said with a smile and lit the other two candles, setting them down on the coffee table.

"So, tell me about your self. What should I know about the amazing Hayley Barton!" I said with excitement and turned to face her, crossing my legs, I sat like a little kid on the couch.

"Well..." She paused to think, "I'm twenty years old, taking classes at a community college, I love to draw, paint and play guitar. I go running every morning and I'm afraid of the dark."

"Don't worry!" I grabbed her and pulled her to me," You don't have to be afraid of the dark anymore! Because I'm here!" I said with complete confidence, all she did was laugh. Still holding her, I leaned back to lay on the couch with her on top of me. The lights flickered back on just as our faces came closer for a kiss. She pulled away looking embarrassed and changed the subject.

"It stopped raining," Her face lit up with a smile as she spoke.

"Should I go?" I asked.

"No!" Hayley ran over to the window to look out side, one by one the lights in the windows of all the houses came back on, lighting up the street again. I walked over to join her and hugged her from behind. Resting my head on her shoalder I blurted something out, I didn't even suspect.

"I love you," The words just came out. She quickly turned around to face me, my arms still wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were filled with sympathy, I expected her to say it back.

"Maybe you should go,"


	6. So much more than that

**Sending me a message would be nice, I havent gotten any yet! :(**

Hayleys POV

"I love you," The words just came out of his mouth. I quickly turned around to face him, his arms still wrapped around my waist. My eyes were filled with sympathy, I bet he expected me to say it back.

"Maybe you should go," I said. I knew I should be happy becuase he confessed his love, But I just dont feel the same way. We had only been dating for a week, how could he possibly love me. He barely knew me! I could have told him that I love him back but I would only be lying.

"What?" He looked like he might cry, his arms slipped away from my waist.

"Im sorry..." I already missed him being so close to me. Im not ready though, If I cant let go of the past then how am I suppose to live in the present. I did like him alot, but my heart was still broken and needed a little longer to heal. Every night the memories of that horrid boy touching me keeps me awake and causes me to wake up crying. The memorys always came back each time Christofer touched me.

"Its just...just to soon for me," I saw hope flicker in his eyes.

"Its fine I understand, you dont have to say it back, maybe after a few months you will." He said, thinking that I was not ready for love, but its so much more than that.

"No, you dont understand. Im not ready for a realationship." I said while forcing the tears back.

"Oh," Was all he could say. "Then...Is it over?" I nodded yes and we just stared at each other for a few seconds. His gaze turned to the door, slowly he kissed me on the cheek, trying to save the moment. I watched him walk away, out the door and continued to stare at a distance, out the window as his care pulled away. It was over, maybe the pain was over too. But how could I be sure?


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Please vote on the poll on my profile, its about this story, each vote adds one chapter!**

**And Im changing my username to AbbyAndHayley**


	8. Who was he?

**PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE even if you just have a stupid idea on what could happen in the story, every idea helps!**

Christofers POV

Walking out her door was so hard. I wanted to turn around and beg her to give me one more chance. But I knew she needed to be alone, talking to her would just make it worse. So I continued on, out the door, into my car and I pulled out of her drive way. Maybe a break would be good, for her atleast. I was exhausted, my body atleast was but I just couldnt stop thinking about her. Despite my busy mind, the second I got home I just passed out on the couch.

The bright sunlight coming through the open window, shined straight on my eyes and woke me up. The first thing that popped in my mind was Hayley. Quickly I pushed the thought of last night out of my mind, what replaced it was the thought of coffee. Slowly I managed to get up from the couch and began looking for the coffee. Of course I had coffee filters but not enough coffee to make even one cup. After checking my wallet and seeing I had enough cash, I slipped on a different shirt and headed for starbucks. It was pretty crowded inside the small starbucks, but only a few people were standing in line.

"Hey!" I heard a man call my name, I turned around to see a tall guy, with brown short hair walking toward me, he didnt look very happy...

"Um...Hi" I said confused as to why this tall, football player looking guy was talking to me.

"Are you Christofer?" His deep voice yelled at me.

'Yes..." I said, I was starting to get scared.

"Are you dating Hayley?"

"Um...No," Ignoring my response, he shoved me against the wall.

"Stay away from her!" My eyes grew wide and people began to stare.

"Im not even dating her!" I yelled back.

"Just leave her alone! Youve caused enough damage already!" He screamed at me, he pulled me away from the wall and hit me in the side of the face with his strong fist. Pain shot threw my head and down my neck and I collapsed on the ground. No one asked if I was ok, just stared at me as I sat on the floor and watched the guy leave. As he left, I saw him wipe the blood on his hand onto his jeans. After a dazed few seconds, I quickly got up but had to hold onto the wall for a few seconds until I was no longer dizzy. I walked swiftly out the door of starbucks and locked my self in my car.

"Who was he?" I said to myself, somewhat hoping somebody would reply.


	9. Mark

**Know what would be great? One review a day! :D Snd sorry it took me awhile to update, I was grounded :/**

Hayleys POV

There were only two people who were on my mind. The first one was Chris, his adorable smile, the way he looked at me and his sweet voice. The second was the man who ruined my life, and abillity to love. I had so many memories of his rough hands touching me, and forcing me to do things I didnt want to do. I was so young and I thought I loved him. If he had waited I might have given myself freely over to him but he was everything but paitent. A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. Of course of all people, it was him, standing on my porrch staring at his feet.

"Can you please give me another chance?" He said. I didnt know what to do, I wanted to cry, run away, lock myself in my room, scream at him but for some reason I wanted to talk to him too.

"Why?"

"Becuase I love you," His gaze moved to me, based on how he was looking at me, he really did love me.

"Please, I just want to prove myself to you," He continued to beg for another chance. I just nodded yes and he took me into his arms. All I needed right now was someone to hold me, a part of me regreted this decision but i did feel just a little bit happier. I decided not to bring up what happened last time I saw him, I wasnt in the mood to be hurt again. I invited him in and we just sat on my couch to talk.

"So, Mark, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well what have you been doing latley?," Mark asked.

"Not much, I did date this guy recently," I really didnt want to talk about Chris, I was still confused about the whole situation.

"Then tell me about him, how did you guys meet?" We sat there about an hour, I told him about how Chris was in a band and I met him through my work. I decided to leave out the part that involves waking up in his tour bus. Mark didnt seem to like Chris after the conversation, probibly beacuase he made me cry so many times.

"Yep, thats my life story," He looked confused like he didnt understand why I was so upset.

"Your not telling me everything..." He was right, I didnt tell him everything. How would I tell him that the reason why I can never let a guy touch me is becuase he forced me onto that bed, three years ago. And everytime Chris tried to get closer the memory came back and I had to force him away. I really do like Christofer but I couldnt take all the stress.

"No, thats it," I said plainly, trying to sound like I was telling the truth.

"Really? Ok," Looking over at him, I noticed somethig dark red smeared on his pants. The same dark red smear was on his hand, it was just lighter and starting to rub off. I grabbed his hand to look at it.

"Is this blood?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"yes." He replied, staring off into space.

"What happened?" I asked, It took him a while to answer, it seemed like he was thinking about an excuse.

"I Had a, um...Bloody nose." I knew he was lying, but I was afraid to ask what the truth was. I had to admit, he still scared me, he still gave me nightmares but I still loved him.

Christofers POV

A quick trip to the gas station to get more ciggarettes only took ten minutes. Slipping the unopened pack of ciggarettes into my pocket I walked toward my small house. A neatly folded peice of paper was taped to my door, Unfolding the paper I saw it was a letter adressed to me.

_Stay away from hayley, you've already caused her enough pain. She keeps crying everytime she mentions the night you broke up, so do everyone a favor and dont talk to her. If you do, I gaurantee I will know, and you will regret it._

My immediate thought was that it is from the guy at starbucks, that had shoved me into the wall. My nose still hurt from yesterday and a large black and blue bruise had formed on my cheek and nose. Who ever this guy was, I couldnt let him any where near Hayley.


	10. His hand was a blur

**So I got VERY bored and I made a facebook profile for Hayley :D (mostly becuase I needed gifts on the sims game on facebook) So if you want to know what she looks like and want an update on new chapters add her! 3 and sorry the chapters so short, I was in a hurry.**

Hayleys POV

I was starting to regret giving mark another chance. The first week, everything was fine, we talked and went out for coffee everyday. It all changed a few days ago, we would start a nice conversation but then Mark would disagree with something. He never let anything go, if he thought he was right then trying to reason with him was no use. Normally the arguements werent very serious and we would just agree to disagree but this time was different. He demanded to know more about Christofer and when I said I didnt want to talk about it, he started yelling.

"Why do you care so much about him! Hes not important! All he is, is an ass hole who should just leave everyone alone!" He yelled and forced me to back up with every step he took.

"Calm down mark!" I yelled back but with one more step back I fell onto the couch.

"Hes not worth it!" The rage was building up. "He doesnt even care about you!" I wasnt sure what to say as he yelled at me.

"Give up on him!" He screamed.

"No!" I screamed right back and I saw his hand come up, with a quick movement, he left a large bruise on my cheek and stomped out the door.


	11. Please

Hayley's POV

"No!" I screamed right back and I saw his hand come up, with a quick movement, he left a large bruise on my cheek and stomped out the door. Seconds later he was back, I slid of the couch and pulled my legs close to chest, Praying that he wouldn't hit be again.

"Stand up," He said rather calmly. I shook my head no and buried my face in my knees. His strong hands grabbed me and shook me.

"I said stand up" He demanded, somehow I managed to lift myself up but my knees were shaking and I was struggeling to keep my balance.

"Are you going to tell him?" He grabbed me by the shoalders and forced me to look at him. "Are you!"

"No," I mumbled.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Again, I replied with a quiet no. "Good," He wrapped his arms around me. Embracing me, and gently stroked my head as I cried.

"I'm only trying to protect you, because I love you," The sudden change in attitude took me by suprise, I slowly pushed him away, not wanting to anger Mark.

"Please don't touch me," At first his eyes were filled with sorrow but was quickly replaced with rage.

"I will do what ever I want," He managed to not yell but it was obvious to see he was struggling. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," I once again tried to pull away from him but he grabbed my hair and pulled down. He didn't even care the amount of pain I was it, or that I was screaming for him to stop. My head was turned at an awkward angle, hurting my neck, I grabbed his hand and tried my best to loosen his grip but of course it was no use. He didnt even seem to notice my nails digging into his skin, his grip stayed just as tight.

"I dont think you do understand," He said while pulling a little harder.

"I wont tell anyone! Please just let go! Please, It hurts!" He let go of my hair but held my shoalders.

"If you do tell anyone, I will hurt you. But not just you, Ill also hurt your precious Christofer." I shut my eyes to keep the tears away. He still held my shoulders and pushed me so I would fall on the ground. My head banged on the wooden coffee table and blood began to pour out. I heard a door slam and shortly after, there was the sound of a car pulling away. I stayed on the ground, curled up in a ball, crying. It was the same pain that I had when I was 17 years old and dating Mark, but only this time, I was putting someone else in danger. I could warn him but that's exactly what Mark told me not to do. I hadn't made up my mind on what to do, when my phone began to vibrate. Of all the people it could be, I was Christofer calling.

"Hello," I answered into the phone, trying my best to stop crying so he wouldn't know that something was wrong.

Christofer's POV

"Hey, So I, um really miss you." That was not what I meant to say at all.

"I miss you too," But that's not what I expected. Everyday, I thought about Hayley, there was just something about her that was, Different. It took me days to finally get the courage to call her, I went over every possible conversation in my head. Some of the possible outcomes included us getting back together or her saying she hates me, the weirdest was about riding a unicorn to save a banana but that was because I was high at the time. I started drinking and smoking more, thinking maybe one day Ill permanently forget all my worries but I knew that would never happen. So here I was, on the phone with an amazing girl and I had no idea what to say.

"I know you don't want to get back together but can we still be friends,"

"I would love to..." I could hear her taking short breaths, like she was crying. "But I cant,"

"Why not?" I asked.

" I just cant!" I was sure she was crying.

"Please...Please just can we get some coffee or lunch and forget about everything," I waited but there was no reply, I could lightly hear her cry and then the sound of the phone being put down.

"Hayley? Are you there?"

"Sorry, I just, had to do something,"

"I'm coming over." I plainly said, making up my mind that something was terribly wrong and whether she liked it or not I was going to help her.

"No! Please don't! Just stay as far away from me as possible," She begged.

"Why?"

"Please...I have to go,"

"If you hang up, then Im coming over."

"Your making this so complicated," I heard her sigh and she continued," Fine, meet me at the old park past the BP gas station," Finally, I could see her.

"What time?" I asked eagerly.

"Midnight," It was weird, I knew the park closed at sunset but you could go after dark if your over 18 but midnight was really late.

"Why so late...?" She didn't answer but instead hung up. Pulling my phone down from my ear, I checked the time, 5:04. I knew I would be checking the time every few minutes for the next 7 hours, finally after three weeks, I would see her beautiful face and maybe she would realize she needs me just as much as I need her.

**Review please :)**


	12. Reaching Out

**Sorry I havent updated in a REALLY long time, Ive had alot of personal drama going on so I wanted to get that out of the way before thinking about doing anything else, hope you like the chapter, PLEASE review**

**Dear person who wrote that extremley bitchy review, yes I do infact realize my writing contains many mistakes. I can do better, but I dont becuase I honestly dont give a fuck enough. If you want to see my writing that is actually good beuase I took the time to try, go to fictionpress and searc for the author currentlyheartbroken**

Christofer's POV

The cold wind hit me with unsuspected force and sent a shiver through my spine. I didnt think it would be so cold, so I only brought a thin hoodie. The park was empty and had a eary silence to it. I sat leaning against the slide hoping that it would block some of the cold. The chilly air wasnt the only thing that sent shivers down my spine, the thought of Hayley did. Her amazing smile took my breath away.

"Christofer?" I heard a quiet voice from behind me. I held my breath, to keep my excitment in. I didnt bother to get up, Only whispered a small hi and she sat next to me on the cold ground.

"Pretty cold tonight," I said with a small smile, but her gaze didnt fall on me. She stared down at her feet, like she was concentrating on something.

"How have you been?" I asked trying to start up a casual conversation. Her lips quivered as if she was summoning the words to leave her mouth. Hayleys shaking hands held onto her legs as she brought them up closer to herself. Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around her legs, laid her head on her knees and began to cry. I didnt care if she still didnt like me or not, but she looked as if she needed someone to hold her, so thats what I did. Just as I put an arm around her, her head swung around and found a place on my shoalder.

"I sorry," She mumbled into my shoalder.

"Dont be, just tell me what happened." After a few minutes she managed to stopped crying, pulling her head back up she looked me straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"I trusted him, I know I shouldnt have but I did. I was stupid and forgave him just becuase I needed someone, but I was so wrong." I could see tears roll down her cheeks as she struggled to talk.

"Who?" I stroked her face gently to wipe away the tears pouring from her eyes. Even when she was sobbing, she some how remained beautiful.

"Mark," She started to raise her voice, "The one who abused me, forced me to give what I wasnt ready to loose, the one who tore my life apart," I grabbed her and held her tight against me, afraid that she would slip away from me again.

"Im going to talk to him, you dont need to be afraid anymore." Her tears stopped at that moment and Hayley kept her head buried in my shoalder.

"I'm afriad to go home, he might be there." She said with a shaky voice.

"Come home with me, I can keep you safe." Half an hour passed until she felt like she could stand, I helped her into my car and we headed to my small apartment. Hayleys cheeks were red and she looked exhausted. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the window and seemed to fall asleep. I decided to remain slilent, so she wouldnt wake up.

"Thank you," I heard her whisper.

A few minutes passed and I pulled up to my apartment. She slowly stepped out of the car but continued to stare out into the distance. I gentley took her by the hand, and led hayley through my door and upstairs to my bedroom. She sat down at the edge of my messy bed and finally smiled. It wasnt much of a smile, but atleast she had a little bit of happyness left. I picked up half a dozen T shirts and multiple soda cans off of the couch that was placed against the wall parallel to my bed. Rumaging through my closet, I managed to find a blanket and extra pillow.

"Do you need something to sleep in?" I asked, thinking that sleeping in skinny jeans and a hoodie might not be comftable for her. She just nodded yes and I went on a search through my closet and dresser for pajamas that I knew I didnt own. I never slept in pajamas, I would either fall asleep in whatever I wre that day or my boxers. I found a pair of plaid pajama bottoms that my mom must have bought for me for christmas a couple years ago. I dont remember ever wearing them, I picked up one of the few clean T shirts and handed it to Hayley.

"The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left," She again only nodded and headed out my bedroom to go get changed. I slipped out of my jeans and threw them in the back of my closet where all of my other dirty clothes were. I decided not to sleep in the same shirt I had been wearing for about two days, so I stripped it off and opened a drawer on my dresser to look for a clean shirt. Hayley started to walk in but then turned around as she saw I was shirtless. To me it wasnt a big deal at all, but I guess that for her, seeing me in only my boxers was a bit embarressing.

"Sorry," She said with her cheeks turning bright red.

"Its fine, nothing you havent seen already." She let out a small laugh that made me think everything was going to be alright. Hayley walked in and sat down on the couch, I caught her stare at me and smile but when she saw me look at her, her gaze landed on something else. I finally found a shirt and slipped it on, she laid down on the couch, looking so peacful as she closed her eyes. I turned out the lights and found my way back to my bed in the dark. Slwoly my eyes adjusted to the dark, normally when I cant sleep I stare at the ceiling but tonight I only wanted to look at Hayley. About ten minutes passed, I could hear her stand up, assuming maybe she was only going to the bathroom I didnt bother to open my eyes. Instead she slid under the blanket with me, laying her head on my chest. I wraped my arm around her small waist and we both drifted off to sleep.


	13. I just knew

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I havent been able to do anything on the computer for a couple of weeks due to going on vacation and having people over.**

Hayley's POV

I awoke to see Christofer lying on his side, facing me. He was still asleep and his messy hair was sticking everywhere. I slipped out of the bed, slowly and quietly just so I don't wake up Chris. Walking down the hall I entered the bathroom. I saw in the mirror that my make-up had smeared from crying the night before. Wiping it away, I ran my fingers through my hair to fix it a bit. I decided that I could either let my past ruin my future or to refuse to upset about this any longer. Letting this go would be hard but I knew it would be worth it. I took a quick look at Christofer and realized he was not going to wake up any time soon. It was only eight in the morning so I guessed he would sleep for maybe another hour. As thank you gift for being so nice, I walked down stairs to his kitchen and started looking for everything I needed. I grabbed the soy milk, egg substitute, flour and everything else I needed to make a wonderful batch of vegan pancakes. I put a pan on the stove and started to heat it up as I mixed everything together in a bowl. After a couple of minutes, I poured on the first couple of pancakes. While they cooked, I put coffee grounds and water in the coffee maker. Christofer came down stairs just as I was flipping the last pan cakes and the coffee finished brewing.

"Did you know I love you?" He said while hugging me from behind then grabbing one of the small pancakes from the plate. He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, causing me to laugh at how cute he is.

"Can you get two plates and cups?" I asked, he only nodded since he couldn't speak due to his mouthful of pancakes. Christofer grabbed some plates from the cabinet and poured hot coffee into two mugs. I put the last two pancakes on the large plate, I had been using to stack them all, and placed it on his small table. Christofer put the plates and mugs on the table as I grabbed the forks and maple syrup.

"You're amazing," He said from behind me, while I was closing the refrigerator door.

"Yeah I know," I kissed him on the cheek with a smile and set the syrup down. He caught me by surprise, hugging me from behind and kissing my neck. I turned round to face him and his arms automatically wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help it, I threw my arms around his neck to pull his face closer to mine. Gently kissing him on the lips, I knew there was some sort of future for us.


	14. Savoring the Moment

Hayley's POV

One look at the time, made me panic. I only had half an hour to get to my apartment, get ready and then go to work. It was a twenty minute drive to my house and another half an hour just to get to work. Basically, I was screwed.

"I have to go!" I yelled while frantically running up to Christofers bedroom to get my purse.

"Why?" He called up the stairs.

"I'm going to be late to work!" I yelled back. I came running down stairs with my purse constantly slipping off my shoulder, and holding my shoes. I struggled to keep my balance as I slipped on both my shoes. Just as I was about to bolt out the door, Christofer grabbed my wrist gently.

"There's just one problem," He pointed out.

"What?!" I said while some what jumping in place, ready to sprint out the door at any moment. The last thing I wanted to do was get myself fired by being late AGAIN.

"I drove you here!"

"The hurry and get the keys! I can't be late!" I slipped my wrist out of his light grip and ran up to the passenger side of his car. Luckily the door was unlocked, I jumped in and put on my seat belt as fast as possible. I could see Christofer, taking his time to get the keys and come out the door. I tapped my fingers, feeling impatient.

"Come on slow poke!" He broke out into a slow jog, which was still better than his leisure walk. Without bothering to put his seat belt on, he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I felt anxious the whole drive, afraid that I would loose my job. I had already gotten so many warnings from my boss already, I had the idea that he was just dying to fire me. I could tell that Christofer was nervous about something, he started to open his mouth a couple times as if he wanted to say something. Finally he got the nerve to say whatever was on his mind.

"I think we should go to the police about Mark."

"I couldn't agree more..." I said honestly.

"I have some evidence to prove what he did, like a written threat and pictures the bruises from when he hit me," Wait..What? He never told me about this!

"When did he hit you? And what threat?" I asked, rather worried.

"He just punched me when I was buying coffee, I didn't even know who he was at the time. When I got home that day, I found a note taped to my door saying that he would hurt me if I ever came near you again." So apparently Mark is also a stalker.

"He knows where you live?!" I asked, somewhat yelling, Christofer nodded yes in reply. "Great! Now I'm afraid to go home AND to your house."

"I promise, I will keep you safe." I know that he had good intentions, but how was he suppose to keep me safe from Mark? Mark his strong, tall, determined and out raged, there is no way that Christofer could beat him in a physical fight.

"Ok, Let's go to the police station as soon as I get off work," The conversation ended just as we pulled up the my apartment. I opened the car door and right before getting out, gave Christofer a peck on the lips. Just as I was about to close the car door, I decided that it just wasnt enough for me. I threw myself back into his car, and grabbed the back of his head with both my hands. I gave him a deeper kiss, which he gladly accepted and I felt his soft hands on my waist. I pulled away, only keeping our a millimeter apart. I savored the moment, enjoying his hot breath on my lips. Giving him one last peck on the lips, I pulled away.

"So, I will see you later then," He replied with a smile, as I shut the door and ran off to my apartment.


	15. Message!

I apologize for being gone so long. I will try and update everything but I seem to have a bit of a problem, all the documents in my document manager are gone which means I no longer have the planning for my plot. I am going to have to reread my chapters for each story, figure out a plot to do then start writing new chapters. So please just wait another day or so, I promise there will be more!


End file.
